Call of Duty: The Third War
Call of Duty: The Third War is an installment in the Call of Duty series and the 1st installment in the Third War trilogy. This game is set during the early years of World War 3 and follows two separate storylines, similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Plot The year is 2024. Following the defeat of France in the French-German War, their army is determined to never lose another war. Meanwhile in Britain, the SAS have just launched a mistaken attack on Germany. These two conflicts eventually spark into yet another World War, and the French, British and their allies, under the name of the British Eagles, must now fight off Germany in a war for the third time. The campaign follows SAS Squadron Captain Damian Walker in the British campaign, and Investigation Commando Group Colonel Marcel Philippon in the French campaign, as they fight their way through enemy and friendly territory to defend themselves against the enemy forces, as World War 3 escalates around them. Campaign Missions British Campaign # Back in Action- After not fighting in the military for over 5 years, Damian is called back into action as World War 3 breaks out # Preparation- Due to lack of expertise, Damian has to go through extra preparation for the upcoming fight # Storm the Ship- As his first mission, Damian and his crew must raid a German cargo ship to search for information about German ranks # Not True- After an attack on the SAS compound, Damian falls into a rage and tracks down the attacker # Fire at Will- Taken into Russia, Damian tracks down and finishes off the attacker of the SAS compound, plunging Russia against Britain in the war # Snowstorm- Following the revenge, Damian and his crew are ambushed by Russian soldiers as they make their way through the Siberian mountains # Never Worse- During a training exercise, Damian gets shot and wounded, putting him out of action # New Command- While Damian recovers, Lieutenant Aaron James takes command of the crew # Full Recovery- With Damian fully recovered, the crew storms a German warehouse to find information about a weapon they have been developing # Plowing Through- The crew launches a full-scale attack on the Russian army and eliminates everyone in their way # Meet Up- The crew meets up with Marcel's squadron and discusses what to do next # Farewell, Moscow- After discussions about a plan, both teams band together to finally finish off the Russian army's ranks in Moscow French Campaign # New Conflict- As World War 3 breaks out, Marcel must assemble a crew to prepare for the upcoming conflict # Capital Punishment- Sent out to Paris, Marcel and his crew must defend the capital against invading Germans # Run for It- When the Germans drop bombs near Calais, Marcel must protect the evacuating civilians # Drop Anchor- With Calais now evacuated, Marcel's crew must fight back against Germans arriving by boat # Ablaze- After an unsuccesful raid attempt, Marcel must escape a burning warehouse # Avalanche- With Russians now against them, Marcel's crew are sent into Moscow to fight off the weak ranks of the Russian army # Dissolution- When the Russians fight back against their forces, Marcel calls in another squadron and brings down Saint Basil's Cathedral # Snowed In- Sent into Tyumen, the crew must fight off both surprise Russian forces and the biting cold # Back Home- Back in France, the crew fend off advancing German forces trying to spring a surprise attack on them # Fall of Hamburg- The crew, along with two other squadrons, launch a full-scale attack on the German city of Hamburg, and bring it down # Fortified- Marcel, now joined by Damian's crew, helps fortify the Paris compound against any attacks # Far Out- During a raid on a ship, Marcel finds himself stranded and has to wait for rescue to arrive while fighting off Russian forces on board # Moscow, You're Going Down- After discussing the plan with Damian's crew, the two teams band together and bring down the Russian army in Moscow W-I-P